


Gradulism

by orphan_account



Series: The Boys AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zero-sum game 续集
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: The Boys AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781947
Kudos: 1





	Gradulism

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔仍旧糟糕，抱歉。

1.  
这两个陌生人是搭顺风车来到这里的。他们来时正下着小雪，夜色中，他们把包裹从车主的后尾箱取下，道了谢，就进了最近的酒店。两个人的神色都很平常，所以没有人起疑。  
小镇上的人听说又有两个人来到这里时，都没有太过吃惊。这里是嬉皮士天堂，人们夜夜笙歌  
，泡在温泉里做各种各样的事。不远处有一群白头雪山，不时有年轻的冒险家走进去就不再回来。  
其中一个人搬行李时，另一个在前台登记。没有身份证明，但几张票子就解决了问题。登记的那个小伙儿笑了笑，前台不知为何就红了脸。  
这两人只订了一间房。  
————  
早餐时间。不到十平米的酒店房间里，杂乱的行李摆得到处都是，水杯里倒插着烟，衣裤都被挤到了床底，就像是刚刚发生过一场大战。  
“事实上，”埃里克·卡特曼疲惫地说，“现在已经是早上了，可以把我松开了吗，凯尔。”  
他的左手被镶嵌了碎石的手铐铐在床头。实际上，完全停药后不用几周他就会失去所有能力，但凯尔一直都坚持断药的过程要循序渐进：“他们给你灌了几十年药，总不能指望一天就断吧。”  
“凯尔！凯尔！”犹太人含着牙刷，顶着一头乱发从洗手间出来了，“我不会碰药，你可以把我松开了。”  
“药？”凯尔白了他一眼，“这是第一次见面的回礼，混蛋。”  
埃里克翻了个白眼。  
—————  
第二周，这两人就从酒店里搬了出来，从一个突然决定随着失踪养子一起远走的老头那里租到了联排公寓中的一间。  
“我想试一试。”洗完澡后，凯尔一边擦头发一边说。  
“什么？”埃里克揉着手上的淤青。  
“首先得给你上铐。”  
“不行。”

凯尔单手分开对方的腿，轻轻用牙齿咬上对方的会阴。埃里克在手铐里挣动了一下，叹了口气。凯尔的舌尖转过他的大腿内侧，留下一点点水痕，在膝窝前停住，返回，周而往复。最终，他留下一点点咬痕，停在了对方的那圈软肉前，轻轻衔住，扯了一下。  
“你的舌头好干。”埃里克轻声说，”牙齿……牙齿太多了。”当凯尔开始用上舌头时，他的声音消失了。  
凯尔轻轻舔了几下，沿着边缘打了几个转，把舌尖伸了进去。  
埃里克咬紧了嘴唇。  
潮湿的舌苔摩擦着他的洞口，轻轻的勾勒让他痛苦难当，希望这一刻过去又希望这一刻可以永久不变。凯尔的舌头摩挲着边缘，饥渴地吸吮着他。每一次他都努力控制着自己的吐息，但下一次刺入只会更加煎熬。  
最终他眼皮底下多了一点泪水。他眨掉它们，咽下自己低低的哭泣声：“停……进来吧。”  
床吱吱呀呀得摇晃起来。凯尔的身体覆盖住他的视线，撑在他的头两边。有汗水滴下来，打在枕头上。  
埃里克转开头，避开对方的视线。火热的身体叠在他上方，让刚刚被使用过的部位更加灼热。他缩紧了一下，让人暗叹了一声。  
“开口吧，这里没人。”凯尔说，伸手帮他擦掉额头上的汗，顺势换了个姿势。  
”凯尔，凯尔，凯尔……”埃里克呻吟着这个名字，好像这就是他的救赎。凯尔没有说话，只是身下更加卖力，两人的身上渗出了更浓重的性的气味。  
埃里克闭上眼睛，让岩浆裹住他的身躯。他没有再发出声音。  
（这里是小贺的肉）  
只剩下埃里克不时隐忍的低音声音。  
他全身因为疼痛而浮现出淡淡的粉色，腿根不断地颤抖。他尽量让自己声音叫的不那么大声，能感受到对方的气息环绕在自己的耳畔，接着耳垂一湿。凯尔舔了一下他的耳垂，又吮吸一下，接着说“大声一点，这里不会被发现的。”说着把埃里克的臀部向上拖着，半立了起来，控制着身体往更深的地方冲刺。  
埃里克用力推拒他，但虽然同为男生，但在这特殊时间，他无法忽略身体的这根巨大的物体在刺激他的前列腺。生理性的泪水从眼眶流出，他直接射了出来。  
一个吻覆盖在埃里克嘴唇上，凯尔的舌头轻而易举地就撬开了埃里克的嘴唇，湿滑的舌头钻进口腔，温柔地舔弄着他的舌尖，刮弄着埃里克的上颚。两个人唇齿交缠，互相交换着唾液。凯尔的舌头一边舔，还能用上下嘴唇吮吸。  
他被凯尔如此温柔地亲吻，身下的分身又挺立了起来。  
凯尔握着埃里克阴茎的手猛地收紧，从上而下的撸动着，并且下面的囊袋也照顾的很好。  
埃里克赶紧喊停，并且让凯尔在床上躺下。埃里克试探性的握住了凯尔的分身，向下一坐。凯尔的阴茎蹭到了微微凸起的软肉，埃里克扭着腰连续了几下。凯尔听到了埃里克猝然提高的呻吟。  
埃里克伸手撑在凯尔的腹肌上面试着抬高臀部，性器在后穴摩擦的快感刺激到埃里克腿部都在抖。内壁绞紧着凯尔的分身，让埃里克的行动变得更加艰难。他还是忍不住去探索更深的内地。每一次凯尔顶着他又疼又爽，他停不下来，好像有什么东西去刺激着他继续这样的行为，去狠狠的贯穿自己。  
这样的动作持续了很久，直到埃里克大腿在抽搐，身体也一直在抖。凯尔觉得差不多了，把埃里克压在身下，搂住埃里克的腰重新掌握主动。让埃里克的腿架在他的身上，抬高他的臀部，身下用尽全力去抽插。  
埃里克的呻吟声越来越大声，后穴的白沫越来越多，他除了快感什么都感觉不到，身前的性器吐出了一些白色的液体，然后跟后面的淫水混在了一起，在地上撒了一地。  
凯尔觉得差不多了，加速的顶撞着埃里克的内壁，埃里克瞬间达到了前后高潮，射在了凯尔的胸上。凯尔只感觉埃里克的后穴越来越热，死命的绞紧着他的性器不让他离开。凯尔低吼一声，痛快的射了出来。  
被精液射在了后穴的埃里克被刺激的又是一阵颤抖，脑子一片空白，什么都想不到，过了好久才恢复了思考。

2.  
第二天，他又一次在手铐里醒来。床单乱七八糟地拧在他的身下，喉咙一阵干渴。新买的家具还堆在墙角，箱子都没有打开。轻薄的窗帘后，阳光刺入了室内。  
扯了扯手铐，听到框框的声音，埃里克没做什么表情，只是扯断了自己的拇指，给自己松了铐。  
直到现在，凯尔都无法信任他独自一人。

走过客厅，凯尔不在，可能是出门去买食物了。埃里克矫正了自己的拇指，从他的钱包里拿了钱，走出了家门。  
————  
汗水还粘连在他的皮肤上。埃里克路过正在喂奶的妈妈们，下了楼，向着这里他唯一知道的地标走去。

阳光照入稀稀落落坐着几个人的酒吧，有人转过身，眯起眼睛看向他。  
埃里克走到台球桌前，拿起球杆。连续几次，他的球都在最后左转了几度，错过了花球。

“你的手腕角度有点偏左。” 有人走到他身旁，拿起另一球杆，击出一球。  
埃里克注视着台球落入袋中。他取出球杆，向右摆正自己的球杆，击球入袋。  
那人轻笑起来。

“所以，你是什么时候来到这里的，陌生人？”  
埃里克没有回答。

他攥了攥自己的手，能力像断断续续的电流，无法被集中起来。

酒吧电视上闪过联盟标志，梅芙女王微笑的脸出现在屏幕上。  
对方的手轻轻拂过埃里克的球杆，摆正了它。

凯尔拧开门，看向空无一人的公寓。  
————  
“你是联邦的人。”埃里克说。  
“不，我只是一个好奇的普通人罢了。”对方笑笑道，“一个举国闻名的大英雄是怎么沦落到没有任何人知道他的小镇上的，我很好奇。”

埃里克直起身，直视着对方。

嘭的一声，酒吧的门被撞开了。  
凯尔顿了顿，抚去脸上的汗，大步上前捏住埃里克的肩膀：“你跟我回去。”  
然后他转身面对那人；同样是断药中的人，他的能力却是用得得心应手：“而你，我说服你今天什么也没看见。”

“你以为你是谁。”埃里克推开凯尔说。  
“你真的想走？”凯尔用手戳了戳对方的胸膛，“还是说这只是你耍小脾气——“  
“你只是觉得你是我的安全锁吧，”埃里克一字一句的说，“沙漠那天你担心我回去引起骚乱，所以才让我和你留下。”  
凯尔冷笑一下：“你呢，不是也一直觉得自己做了多大的牺牲吗。想放弃过去的生活就放弃，不要看成是和我的交易又后悔。”  
”你为什么要铐住我？”埃里克直视他。

凯尔没说话。

“你担心我做出什么，你也担心我回去。”埃里克说，“真可笑。”  
————  
这一切开始时，他们是冤家对头。

“美国侠，你和梅芙女王去救被劫持的飞机。”  
凯尔撑着头，听着他上班第一天的任务分配。  
埃里克走过，两人的视线交汇了一瞬，埃里克根本没有避开。

这一天之前，埃里克按住新来的凯尔的头，强迫他给自己做了口交。

那一天晚上，埃里克突然出现在他家，然后采用了暴力的做法。  
“我喜欢被插，我也喜欢痛。”他事后回答。  
“那家飞机，它并不是真的失事了，对吗？”凯尔问出这个问题，心里早有答案。

三个月后，他当面折断对方给自己的钥匙，心里一片清明。  
————  
“最后我们赢了。外星人的神走了。但我知道如果埃里克回去，他势必会选择引起一场大乱。所以我请他留下，和我一起，去哪里都可以。”  
“他答应了。可能一半是知道自己无处可去，一边是相信我真的想让他留下。”  
“我知道他会这么想，这就是我问他的原因。我操纵了他，因为我没有选择。我做梦也没想到以这种方式，我成为了世界的救赎。”

“我想说……如何修补一颗四分五裂的心？”  
“用上一生。”

夕阳光下，风吹动教堂告解室的门，门摇晃着，扣回去。门的另一边，原来空无一人。

3.  
那之后发生的事情是，他们开始收拾新家，整理东西，闲暇时还会一起出去散步。两人看似恢复了平衡，琴弦一般锋利的焦虑感只在一个视线，一声转调间偶然浮现。

埃里克不敢说自己喜欢这样的变化。但他已经是成年人，自然就得学会装模作样。为了自己，也为了对方。

凯尔很快习惯了这样的生活，甚至会在晚上邀请埃里克一起去雪山后面的温泉泡澡。他惯有的那种焦虑感似乎转接到了埃里克身上，在对方试图笨手笨脚地开展有生以来第一段平民生活时。

埃里克把箱子从房间门口移开，让进房的视角看上去好看一些。他重新油漆了公寓，在得到房东老头的允许之后。凯尔也给了他不少建议，比如蒸鸡蛋前要搅拌均匀，洗澡时因为卫生间没有窗户要开抽风。埃里克经过无数次失败后放弃了蒸任何流质食物的尝试，学会了一锅炖。

离开沙漠的第三周，凯尔已经开始习惯这样的生活。不算卡特曼，他没有和人同居的经验。有时看着埃里克，他也会有种恍惚感，想到刚认识对方时和今时今日的对比。但开始新生活的惊恐感很快被日常的忙碌所取代，他甚至打算去当地的酒吧当酒保打发时间，虽然他们暂时还不缺钱。  
————  
温泉里，埃里克拧干毛巾，把它搭在额头上：“这里是不是有火山啊？”  
“没有吧，”凯尔闭着眼说，“都是雪山。”  
“没有火焰雪山吗？”埃里克问。  
“又不是甜品。”凯尔扬手甩了他几滴水珠。  
埃里克抚平头发，加入了水战中。

水战结束后，凯尔钳制住对方的手，把埃里克按到了温泉边上。灼热的呼吸混合着水汽扑在两人的脸上，直到埃里克合上这距离。  
凯尔侧开脸，迎上这个吻。嘴唇因为水汽变得柔软，干裂的部分也不再扎人，是以吻得很舒心。  
埃里克用拇指扫过对方的发鬓，别好几根翘起的红发。

凯尔的头慢慢往下，沿着对方的胸口向下磨蹭。

埃里克握住他的手，一根一根指节放入口中。

高潮到来时，埃里克想到了在云端的飞行、从天而降的雨水、拔节的植物、炙热的岩浆、飒飒的疾风、以及……  
“救我，神，”他低声说，咬住凯尔的肩膀。  
————  
双人床上，凯尔轻声说：“我不是你的锁。”  
“那你是什么。”埃里克平淡地回应。  
“如果我是你的安全锁，那你就是被驯服了。被驯服的感觉很安全，依赖他人的感觉很新鲜。但是，这种感觉不会长久。我不想驯服你，我想和你一起……生长。”  
”又不是植物。”  
“已经很接近了。”凯尔翻了个身。  
“这也不是爱。”  
“已经很接近了。”凯尔呢喃道。

第二天，凯尔在空空的床上醒来。他揉揉眼睛，发现身下没有床单。  
打了个呵欠，他走到阳台，看见风中飘荡的床单。埃里克在旁边给一盆植物浇水，转过头笑了笑：“你出了很多汗。好梦吗？”

4.（荒野生存部分人物借用）  
楼下传来了汽车发动机的声音。埃里克下意识的支起身，下床拉开了窗帘。  
房车在楼下堪堪停住，打开门下车探出身子的是一位老人。

“我资助过很多个孩子，也认识了很多萍水相逢，并不愿意接受我资助的孩子。那些年轻人很容易就从我的生活中失去了踪迹。但那个梦想死在荒野里的、喜爱探险的年轻人最终的饿死还是让我心痛。我在那之后就不信上帝了。”夜晚的火堆旁，老人对着他们说出了一切。他拒绝住在屋子里，尽管他是他们所有人的房东，却坚持要像那个年轻人一样住在沙地的房车里。

沙地的火光中，他说：“我资助的另一个孩子这几天不见了，这就是我赶回来的原因。他们说他去了那座雪峰，带着极少的器具和几根杆子。”

他的手遥遥指向远处最高的山峰。上面覆盖着皑皑的白雪，底下是大块龟裂的黑色岩石，几无立足之地。

埃里克低下头翻弄着火堆里的枝条，听着凯尔和对方断断续续的交谈，直到最终相对拥抱。

“我们不一定能做到什么。”埃里克说。  
“但还是得试一试。”凯尔笑了，“毕竟人家是我们的房东嘛。”  
埃里克轻轻笑笑。

两人准备了少量的工具、食物和衣服，就准备启程了。风雪情况太过恶劣，很难用直升机降落。目标是顺着雪峰前去，期望在路上找到人。

他们把五号化合物留在了身后。  
————  
雪壁上，两个小小的黑点下了车，艰难地挪动着。  
”后面的路只能用走的，”凯尔说。  
“没事。”埃里克呼了口气。

年轻人带的杆子是为了预防摔下雪层的裂缝。为了不摔下冰面，埃里克和凯尔也带了这样的杆子。

埃里克用手挡住阳光，向上望去。  
“这里真美啊。”凯尔也抬头看向险峻、湛蓝的冰峰，低低叹道。  
————  
自从帐篷差点失火，两人就不怎么在帐篷里用炉子了。花了几天，还是连一个人的踪影也没有，气温却越来越低，让人心里发怵。

夜色下，两人抵足而眠，为了节省能量，都挨得很近。

风雪太大，无法前进。  
如是又三天。

晨光中，埃里克醒来，掀开帘子，看见凯尔全副武装站在外面。  
“我想再试试。我们去尝试登顶吧。他可能在那上面。”凯尔回头，对他说。

迎着风雪，两人亦步亦趋地往前走。凯尔踉跄了一下，摔倒了。  
“这样不行。”埃里克把他拉起来，“我们该考虑回去了。”  
“不，”凯尔摇摇头。  
埃里克叹了口气。他攥住自己的手，感觉到能量断断续续地积累起来。

“那我就得再来一次了。”

说完，两人腾空而起。  
————  
青年人挥动冰镐，当的一下钳在闪亮的冰层上。最后一下努力，越过这几米，他就登顶了。  
站在雪峰的最高处，他露出一个痛苦的微笑。

他往回走，走了不到几十米，突然看见远处有人缓慢的迎着大雪走来。他不敢出声引发雪崩，只是逐步往那边走去。

“你们也是来登山的吗？”走近后，他咧嘴笑道。  
“你是乔恩？”其中一人问道。  
“我登上了最高峰，”他激动地说，“虽然你们可能不相信，但我的理想实现了。”  
另一人笑了笑，揽住他的肩膀。  
————  
三人带着两个帐篷，往原路返回。落雪的密度降低了，几人的落足不再那么艰难。  
快走到山下，因为没有交通工具，他们决定在山脚再睡一晚，然后搭车回去，如果有人不介意他们身上的气味的话。

乔恩钻进帐篷后，埃里克给火堆加了枝条，听见凯尔说：“你小时候是什么样的？”  
“关在房间里、除了做任务都出不去能是怎样，”埃里克头也不抬，“你呢，优等生、乖乖仔？”  
“对。”凯尔苦笑下，“还有’未来的超级英雄’。爸妈都希望我能最大化我的潜力，我也是这样希望的，因为我也不知道什么其他的做法。”  
“某种意义上，你也做到了。”埃里克安静地说。  
凯尔看了他一下：”你小时候到底是什么样的？”  
“我？一个很可怕的小孩吧……”埃里克顿了顿，停住了拨弄火堆的手，“这个，还是不谈了吧。太基了。”  
凯尔伸手去拍他肩膀，被他躲开了。  
————  
几个人搭顺风车，在车主的皱眉下回到了公寓。车主没有相信乔恩登顶的说法，但在他强烈的倾诉意愿下假装相信了。

回到公寓，等在楼下的老人拥抱了乔恩，无视了他身上散发的两周没洗澡的气味。两人相视一笑，拿着东西上了楼。

“事先说明，他再去登那座山我是不会去找他了。”埃里克说，没有管凯尔的大笑声。

那天晚上，埃里克梦见了雪崩。他飞起来，在雪里钻了很久，都没有找到凯尔。最后，他的喊叫引发了第二次雪崩，白色淹没了一切。

他翻个身，睡着了。

5.  
出沙漠的第五周，两人去了附近的农场应聘。

“我们这里种的是玉米，“农场主咧嘴一笑，”全部都是。”  
朔风刮过，田里的玉米杆翻卷起来。

“工作间有冰柜、洗菜柜台、晾干柜台、打包柜台，拖拉机也放在那里。上去时记得系安全带，之后我会教你们怎么维修器具。”  
————  
白色的立式冰柜伫立在果篮旁边，施放着冷气。  
几米旁是木质的洗菜柜台，上面摆着高压水枪和钻头，疏疏的铁丝下落着水滴。旁边是接水的桶。  
最凌乱的是晾干柜台，堆砌的纸盒和挂在墙上的工具、保鲜袋交错在一起。

“这个拖拉机机型比较旧。先系上安全带，换到空档，压低离合器，踩下制动踏板。开车，释放驻车制动器，完全踩下离合器踏板。挂档，开低档，手放到方向盘上，慢慢松开离合器。然后就和开车一样了。”  
————  
农场主挥挥手，把拖拉机开近埃里克，问到他的过去。埃里克笑着遮掩过去，只说自己是小城市来的，父母很早就去世了。  
“未来你打算一直留在这里？”农场主说，“这里也是小城市。想去大地方看看吗？年轻人都是这样。”

另一边，凯尔接过农场主夫人递来的擦汗毛巾，微笑一下。

埃里克收回视线：“大概会留很长时间吧。”

“你看上去是大城市来的人。”农场主太太说。  
“小地方，不怎么出名，”凯尔说，“我小时候经常帮朋友家里干活，也是这样学会做农活的。”  
他听到飒飒的风声，远远望去，埃里克在那一头因为天气太热撸起了袖子，露出结实的臂膀。  
农场主太太笑笑：“我去拿工具。”

“拖拉机会开吗？”农场主问。  
“你教得很细，我学得很快。”埃里克紧张了一下。  
农场主哈哈大笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“其实就算是很多大地方的人，临老了也会来这里。”农场主太太说，“这里有另一种人生啊。”

6.  
埃里克在房子里又转了一圈，随手抓起一个玻璃杯扔在墙上。杯子哐当一声滚落在地，没有碎。  
三天前他开始完全断开五号化合物，这种联盟时期政府偷偷加在他们饭菜里的药物。凯尔的戒断开始于一周前，导致了几天的食欲不振和昏昏欲睡，但没有其他什么太严重的后果。埃里克却来得十分猛烈。  
他全身骨节作痛，肌肉、胃部也为能幸免。忽冷忽热的感觉让他发颤、起鸡皮疙瘩，更别说咽喉处那种温热的阻塞感。  
凯尔每天都会请半天假看护他，但今天是农忙，他只能一个人扛。  
埃里克打了个呵欠，咳嗽起来。  
————  
凯尔回家时期望着看到和过去一样的场景——杂乱的东西被丢得到处都是，震耳欲聋的音乐，浓重的烟味。又或是一片死寂，好像没有任何活物在这里存在过，除了床上的那个团子。  
他闻到了胡椒和鸡肉的气味。打开门，他看见埃里克疲倦地靠在厨房的门上，锅边放着空罐头，锅里煮着鸡肉。  
“我觉得给一个人煮和给两个也差不多，所以备了你的份。”埃里克疲惫地挑挑眉，“要吃吗？”  
凯尔慢步走上前去。  
————  
八月时，镇上开了音乐会。小镇的委员会本来不不愿意通过五万人的演唱规模，后来乐队和投资人请了律师，把规模扩大到了二十万人。  
凯尔和埃里克买票的那天不会想到最后演唱会会扩大到四十万人的规模，而且会变为免费演唱会。  
他们带上了轻便的帐篷，提早一天来到了场地，准备听一个晚上就回去。在这个落着阵雨的晚上，迷幻调子的国歌被一次次奏响，身着彩服的乐手们拨着吉他，自成一道风景。  
“你以前是什么样的？”凯尔注视着山丘上的演唱台，没话找话。  
“你是十万个为什么吗，”埃里克说，“和现在一样。”  
“就算是你，也不可能生来就是个混蛋吧。”凯尔半开玩笑地说，语气却半真半假。  
沉默良久，在他以为今晚已经得不到答案时，埃里克伸手比划一下：“这么大。这就是我长大的房间的大小。里面有一条毯子……蓝色的，而房间的墙是白色的。我一直觉得蓝色是暖色调。”  
“有一次有人敲门进来，我心情不好，用镭射眼把她……后来他们送进来的幼教就经常更换。我也很快就习惯了，甚至偶尔会加速这个进程。”  
“终于有一天，他们通过麦克风告诉我可以出去做 ‘任务’，这样就可以减免当天的智力测试和体检……我当然答应了。为什么不？”  
“开始我只是一个暗杀武器。后来，我成为了有名号的暗杀武器。再后来，等我成年了，我就是美国侠，超级英雄。”  
“大概就是这样。”埃里克转了下手腕，“听上去感觉是很久以前的事了。”  
“没事。”凯尔手指轻弹一下，“过了。”  
————  
不远处传来了惊呼。两人站起身，看着呼喊的源头。  
一个穿着长裙的孕妇抱着肚子，发出呻吟。她身旁的伴侣紧张地揽着她，手足无措：“来人帮下我们！拜托！”  
埃里克走上前去，单膝跪下，握住她的手，又回头：“凯尔，你让宝宝……”  
“不行，”凯尔摇摇头，“药断了。我身上也没带。都丢了。”  
埃里克抬起头。天心落着雨水，阴沉的夜幕里一切都是朦胧的：“我也是。”  
凯尔去打电话叫紧急救援直升飞机：这个路况救护车开不进来。埃里克握紧了孕妇的手，一遍遍重复着安抚的话，伴着惨痛的哀嚎声。  
孕妇身上的连衣裙开始渗透了血水。有人拿来遮阳伞，伞下，她的挣扎剧烈到她的伴侣无法扶住她。  
“不行，不行，不行……”她呢喃着这一句话，凯尔带着手机跑回来，得到首肯后掀开她的裙子，对她说：“他们飞过来还要时间，我们只能先自己来。你先用力。”  
埃里克感受到自己的手反被牵制住，几乎卡到青紫：“啊——”  
“呼吸、呼吸——”她的伴侣颤抖着说，“宝贝，大口呼吸——”  
孕妇煎熬地在地上挣动，好像一尾搁浅的鱼：“我在呼吸了——”  
“继续，继续，”埃里克无意义地重复着。  
孕妇捏住埃里克和她伴侣的肩膀，开始用力。终于，凯尔叹道：“头出来了。”  
如果我们有能力；埃里克警告自己静下心来，放空大脑，只专注于表面的危机；但他却一次次想到：何至于此。  
凯尔从裙子里抬起头来，看他一眼，眼里的光刺痛了他。他错开视线，握住孕妇搭在他肩膀上的手，直到凯尔重新把裙子盖过头。  
半个小时后，伴着婴儿的啼哭声，直升机飒飒的螺旋翼转动声浮现了。

6.  
再次见到肯尼是在演唱会结束后。听完演唱正准备开车走掉的童年玩伴被他忽然拦下并没有显得太过惊讶，反而三言两语问清了他的住址和工作，约他一周后到镇上的农庄见面：“反正我在度假。”顿了顿，补充道，“高中毕业后我一直在度假。”  
“所以我现在就和他一起过。”凯尔靠在农场的栏栅上，看着天边点点的星光。这里的天像黑丝绒一样细腻绵密，穿错着莹莹的星，盯着它就像看见了宇宙最深的秘密。  
“怎么你听上去这么苦大仇深的。”肯尼抽了口烟，呸在地上，耸耸肩，“我还以为你终于从那个位置退下来会很舒服呢。”  
“你觉得我应该这样做吗？”凯尔喃喃道，“除了我父母和你们几个，所有人都以为我失踪或者去做什么机密任务去了。就算明天新闻出来说我死了也不会有人惊讶。””兄弟，这是你自己的选择。”肯尼拍拍他的肩膀，拉紧了橙色的风衣，“如果你觉得不对劲，就应该重新评估这份感情，好坏不论。”  
“我没有觉得不对劲，”凯尔叹了口气，“我们去农庄的酒吧吧？我好久没喝过烈的了。”  
“你得带ID,娃娃脸。”肯尼的笑声在风衣里显得含糊不清。  
————  
酒桌前，两人坐下来，碰了碰生啤和伏特加。肯尼说他明天可能要开车，凯尔这才意识到对方可能为他多停留了一周。

喝了几口，凯尔开口了。

“我一开始僵住了……我不觉得自己是会被强迫的人……他一边拿纸巾擦拭自己，一边指了指左边：’厕所在那边’。”  
“就好像他已经做过这种事很多次了。”  
“走到厕所的过程中我不断地呕吐，肯定给清洁人员留下了很多麻烦。”  
“在那里我看到了联盟的另一个成员……她的话让我确认了我的想法。”  
“你可以想象第二天迎新会议时，他看我的眼神给我留下了什么念头。”  
“但我只是觉得我成为超英的路不能被这点事情封死。”

“那天会议后，他和一个成员去拯救一座失事的飞机；而我去办一个抢劫的案子。”  
“你知道那晚发生了什么吗？我打开家门时他就在里面：清醒的，穿着他的披风。”  
“我听过传言说由于他的代谢速度他没法喝醉，所以他从来不喝酒。”  
“无论如何，他身上没有酒味。我请他离开。”  
“他没有离开。”

“三个月后，我终于在他给我他办公室钥匙后爆发了……从那以后我就避开他，只接单人的小案子。”  
“某种意义上说，他改变了我的人生轨迹。”

“后来，在一个现场，他失踪了——我赶过去处理他留下的烂摊子。”  
“现在只有一个小孩。卡特曼他什么都不记得了，他只愿意跟我走。”  
“收留他后我们去了各种地方，在我家看动画片，甚至去了我的工作现场。”  
“也就是那里，卡特曼被凶手找到，而我从凶手手中救了他——也就是那里，我意识到我在乎他。”  
“后来我在街上告诉外星人，告诉了他。他笑我疯了，当然。于是我制作了制造五号化合物反制剂来中和自身的超感能力，卡特曼发现后以为我在吸毒，哈哈。之后我就不用那个了。”  
“也就是那时候我开始疑心卡特曼到底是谁。”

“之后那个案子，凶手也信奉外星人。”  
“在现场，我们落入了劣势，因为对方也是超能力者。于是我给卡特曼打了那只反制剂：只是印证自己的猜测。”  
“他变回了埃里克。”  
“所以你可以看见，我在那里，被这两个真相挟持——卡特曼就是埃里克，还有外星人的存在是真实的。”  
“在这种感情下，我捅了他一刀。”  
“他在医院告诉我：超级英雄都是政府用五号化合剂制造的。我们都是一样低微。”“后来出来后，我们谈到了自己的青少年。他被关在房间里，只有做任务时才能出去，因为担心能力失控。而我在父母的期许下努力成为超级英雄和优等生。”  
“所以他一心想脱离政府。而我只想在成功成为超级英雄后离开家庭。”

“这就是我们在沙漠里当初选择了彼此的原因。因为我刚好可以成为他的锁，他在他那种人生里也需要这种稳定感和安全感。”

酒桌那头，肯尼说：“所以你现在留在这里也是因为你们互相牵制，或者说，你是他的’锁’？”  
凯尔摇头道：“现在不一样了。”  
“怎么个不一样法？”凯尔灌下一口伏特加：“……我也不知道。”  
————  
酒吧另一头，有人放下手中的酒，推门离开了。

8.  
“我回来了。”深夜，告别了肯尼，凯尔打开了家门。他听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，顺着声音走到厨房，看见埃里克在做苹果派。  
凯尔恍恍惚惚地把手臂圈在对方脖子上，问：“今天心情这么好？”  
“我想起一件事，”埃里克拉开他的手，“你问了我那么多次，但从来没有说过你小时候的细节。现在你可以说了。”  
“不要随便对付过去。”他转过头，盯着凯尔一字一句地说。  
凯尔觉得刚刚喝的酒都上了头：“我小时候就是普通的乖孩子。我有个弟弟，后来发现他是领养的，我们还因为这个吵了一架，但很快就和好了。我爸爸虽然自己不遵循犹太戒律，却总是戴着圆帽。我妈妈管我很严，但很关心我，为了我的超级英雄能力应该怎么使用那码事几次在家里引发论战……”  
“我小时候过的一般般，”凯尔总结道，“现在好多了。”  
“就这个？”埃里克冷冷地说，“这就是你所谓的童年悲剧？”  
凯尔伸手要按住他搅动面团的手，被他打开。几番争执后，埃里克上气不接下气地大笑起来，笑得太用力，最终蹲了下来。凯尔静静地看着他的失态，掩饰住自己的震惊。  
“总而言之，你的父母兄弟爱你，你的朋友珍惜你，你在学校和家里都是宠儿。更别说你的律师家庭在小镇里家境优渥，又没有大城市的任何威胁。你就是传说中的美国金童，流行文化的化身。”埃里克停住口，站起身来，“为了你自己好，还是别再跟着我了。你以为我是谁？我不是你，我手上都是血，我也不怕染上更多。我们是不同世界的人，你的朋友说得很对，这事只是累及你我而已。”  
凯尔意识到自己需要说些什么，然而一张口竟然是最错的一句话：“没有能力你走不了多远。”  
对方推开他，披上风衣，拿起钱包，扔出钥匙：“没有能力你也追不了多远。”  
埃里克关上门，把他的醉容留在身后。  
————  
埃里克在夜色下越走越快。天上，星光隐匿在了黑暗中。他知道自己做了正确的决定。“为了凯尔好”离开凯尔本是伪命题，实是因他自己抵不住那阵心火才恶语相向。但胜利的那一刻，品尝到喉咙里苦涩的滋味，他意识到这是真的。而这一点，让他的胸口更加堵塞。  
然而，即使如此，他也依然加快了脚步。他走之前在门锁上动了手脚，所以凯尔一时追不上来——即使他来追。  
他走得很轻，很快。  
————  
肯尼在他的面前坐下。  
半个钟头前，埃里克找到离小镇最远的一间粥铺，点了一碗粥。昏暗的灯光里，他按掉凯尔的又一个电话，喝下一口皮蛋瘦肉粥。  
“我没有告诉他你在这里，”肯尼的手在桌子上轻轻敲打，“毕竟这是你们之间的事。”  
埃里克没有抬头。  
“我问过他留下是不是怕你回去引起骚乱，”肯尼摇摇头，“他的原句是：’不是。他变了，我变了，感觉也变了。’所以你如果担心那个，真的不必。”  
“我不是担心这个，”埃里克说，“我只是认为我们没有必要呆在一起。他如果担心这个，也大可不必。”  
“我不会说你来了这里，”肯尼重复道，“我待会就走了。但我还是希望你考虑清楚。”  
“我会的。走之后我会有很多时间。”埃里克笑道。  
肯尼叹了口气：“一生能有几个十年？我不是想你考虑一辈子都这样，我只是觉得这个十年在一起也未必不可。虽说之后会发生什么事还不知道，但现在能把握住的势必要考虑清楚。”  
他结了帐，顶着冷风离开了粥棚，上车继续他的旅程了。埃里克静静地看着那辆车消失在地平线，松开了拳头。  
————  
“乖，现在给你做身体检查。”窄小的房间内，幼教把冰凉的听筒按上他的胸口。  
“安，你爱我吗？”刚刚从她带的书上学会这个词，他如是问道，转了个身。  
“爱这个词，要放在爸爸和妈妈之间，”幼教笑了笑，避开他的目光，“埃里克知道什么是爸爸和妈妈的，对吧？”  
“知道，卡片上有。”小孩抬头看着她，“安，我爱你，你爱我吗？”  
幼教怔了怔，微笑道：“我也爱你。”然后伸出手，迎向他的拥抱。  
他静静地把头贴上对方的腹腔，听到心跳传来：咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。  
说谎的节奏。  
他闭上眼，用上全部力气拥抱怀里的人，直到听见咔的一声。  
开门声和一片尖叫声中，他反复想着那个词：妈妈。  
不存在的妈妈。  
————  
“再不出去就没法出去了。”梦中，雪山帐篷里，凯尔对他说。  
我不在乎。埃里克是这样想的，也是这样说的。  
“我可不想把你从雪里刨出来，”凯尔咧嘴一笑，拉住他的手，“我们赶在雪崩前出去吧。”  
————  
埃里克睁开眼睛。  
惨淡的天光中，他从草坪上翻了个身，起身继续向前。  
沙漠里，他吻向对方的嘴唇，好像品尝着琼浆玉液。那一刻，他心里想的不是性或者爱，只是那一秒的占有。  
好像有那一秒就足够了。  
他看向遥远的地平线。那里，车水马龙，隐匿着另一个世界，诱惑着他，召唤着他。  
有那一秒就足够了。  
他闭上眼。初次的相遇，恶言相向的攻击，水池边交握的手，第一次正式到可笑的接吻……天心落下的雨水，地上开出的玉米苞叶，胸口的阻塞感，大笑到蹲在地上的伤心……  
有一个孩子，和他一样年纪轻轻就有了能力，因为这个从小就在家人的期望中长大，唯一离家的出路就是成为英雄。  
如果那时他们认识，能成为朋友，他会教他卡片之外什么是爱的定义，朋友的定义，家人的定义。那样，或许不再有美国侠，也不再有超感侠。  
————  
我多么想让你带走我的声音。我会告诉你一切，我会告诉你我们的故事，我会告诉你我们。

9.  
埃里克撬开家门。一切都还是昨夜的模样，柠檬汁、苹果、糖和黄油还摆放在客厅的桌子上。他笑了笑，关上家门。  
看向空荡荡的家里，他开始着手考虑下一步计划。不过首先，要先把自己留下的烂摊子收拾干净。  
他脱下风衣，卷起袖子，拿起小刀将苹果去了皮和核切成薄片，加了一勺柠檬汁。昨天做好的混合了冰水和伏特加的面团馅已经在桌上成型了，他把它放入冰箱，计时好二十分钟。  
给苹果加了糖、肉桂和肉豆蔻，搅拌均匀后，他用煎锅把黄油融化。大火中，他加入苹果搅拌，直到糖分溶解。苹果最终被煮烂并放出大量的汁液，7分钟后，他混入了玉米淀粉。  
来回几次后，收获了粘稠的果汁。  
把苹果、果汁和香料放入碗中，等到它完全冷却。把面团从冰箱取出，放入约1/4英寸厚的盘中，他把它切成条状，留下一英寸厚的细条。把馅饼添加到盘中，用刀抹平表面，折叠面团带，构建出栏栅式样的顶部。完成后，掐掉多余的面条，将底层捏合在一起。  
最后，他小心地给面团带刷上金黄的鸡蛋液，再撒上肉桂糖。这时三十分钟前发出的短信收到了回复，只有短短一句话：我回来了。  
埃里克把苹果放入烤炉，拍拍身上的粉，打开门。  
————  
“你因为什么回来？”凯尔风尘仆仆地进来后，眼睛里即是这个问题。他看上去在外头奔波了一夜，直到三十分钟前。  
因为你说的对，我们都不是以前的自己。而且我已经很满足，虽然只是现在，但我相信你也有同样的感受。埃里克这样想道。他说：“我希望你在这里。”  
凯尔拉住他的手，拂去上面的面粉：“我也是。”  
————  
两人拼铃乓啷地踩过乱七八糟的家私，撞到全是面粉和苹果碎的桌子上。  
埃里克大口地呼吸，一用力，把凯尔放在了桌子上。一个打蛋器飞了出去，撞在了墙上。  
用力的一拉几乎让牛仔裤的拉链崩开。埃里克单膝跪下，用手掀开对方的裤门。不得章法的一吹后，凯尔倒吸了一口冷气，把他的头扯开了，两人都轻笑出声。  
“对，舌头，慢慢来。”凯尔长吸一口气，指尖蹭过对方的头皮。埃里克闭上眼，专心致志地把阴茎纳入舌底，舌头转了个圈，把它往自己喉咙里送。  
凯尔伸手抚过对方的眼皮、眉毛，落入浓密的头发中，轻轻往后扯。几番拉扯后，阴茎啵的一声弹了出来，湿漉漉地垂在了空中。埃里克咳嗽一下，咽下唾沫，松开凯尔的大腿，站起身。  
凯尔把手指嵌入他的衣领下，扯开了那几颗塑料扣子。埃里克顺势把衬衫脱掉，扔在了一边。  
凯尔伸出手，抚摸过他背上的一寸寸骨节，落到下方。像跳一支有两个领舞的探戈，他把对方往双人床上带时，势必要小心途中的步步危机。最终他把埃里克按在了床上，撕下一段毛巾，帮助了对方的手。  
埃里克支起身，要去吻他。凯尔把食指放在对方的嘴唇上，阻止了他的进一步动作。  
“你要是再走，”凯尔说，“我就要把你当三天两头闹脾气离家出走的小孩子了。所以，”他收回手指，“别再跑了。”  
他用手贴上埃里克的臀部，锋利而轻柔地嵌入对方的穴口，毫不留情地操干起来。淡色的床单上，埃里克的呼吸从颤抖到细碎的拔高，又到不满足一样的哭泣，最后在他的搓揉之下化为了呼出的抖音。  
凯尔没有放缓节奏，而是精准而残酷地把他逼上了高潮，听到对方忍痛般地咬牙呻吟，直到最后快活的拔高。  
烤炉叮的一声响了。两人乍然抬起头来，看向对方。  
“派？”凯尔问。  
“对，昨天晚上没做完的。”埃里克回答。  
凯尔大笑起来：”我真是服了你了，”然后他止住笑：“不过你要记住，这次可没那么容易放过你了。”  
埃里克也笑了起来。

10.  
埃里克摸索着墙际，小心地慢慢跪坐下来。粗糙、凹凸不平的墙面在他的指尖浮现出来，因为蒙在他眼前的纱布显得不甚明晰。  
凯尔温热的呼吸喷在他的耳际。在他跪好之后，有指节刮过他的脖颈，勾住他的下巴，让他抬起头来。然后那指节磨蹭过他的嘴唇之间，留下灼热的触感，几乎让人感到干渴。  
有冰凉的物件被递上来，挨在他的嘴边。他分开嘴唇，含入那固体的边缘，用舌头感受到是杯子，里面装着……草莓。  
“鸡尾酒。”凯尔低低的声音掠过他的耳骨，“助兴的。”  
杯子落在地上的声音。有坚实的大腿抵上他的股间，轻轻分开他的腿。凯尔没有碰他的的中间部位，只是把腿和整个前半身抵上他的后半生，把他按死在了墙上。  
埃里克试着动了动。他的腿好像被铐子压住一样，分外动弹不得。腰腹同样被从后面压住，无处借力。他尝试着向后转头，连脑袋也被对方的头压住了。  
他闭上眼，屏蔽掉眼前白花花的世界，等待着凯尔的下一步动作。  
“我应该就这样把你留在这里的。”凯尔叹息一样说道，“但是我不在你会跑。“他的嘴唇贴上对方的耳垂，“能怎么办呢？”  
“让我留下。”埃里克轻声说，“你能做到的。”  
刚刚喝下的鸡尾酒划过他的喉咙，路过他的胸膛，流窜到他的腹部，汇集起一阵热度。  
“看来我得努力了。”凯尔的笑声从腹腔处传达到他的后背，像岩浆把他的内脏包裹住。凯尔抓住他的手，按在墙上，又稍稍后退，放出自己的阴茎，抵上他干涩的穴口。  
有草莓被推到他的唇边，他顺从地咬下，从对方的手指上含去汁液。手指替换上来，他一一舔上去，直到它们变得湿淋淋，被撤回去。  
第一下捅入时两人都倒吸一口气，长叹了一声。凯尔把他塞得满满当当，让他的呼吸梗在喉咙口。抽动开始后他切实地感受到了这个姿势的无力感，凯尔完全可以就这样钳制住他；无论多久也好，只要凯尔的腿不往后撤，他就无法挣扎。  
而凯尔不会往后撤。  
凯尔的手按在他的手腕上，几可留下青紫痕迹。扎人的汗水渗入了纱布，让他的睫毛火辣辣地疼。  
他听到呜咽声远远地传来，然后才意识到那是他自己的哀鸣。他像小兽一样发出阵阵低鸣，因自己落了下风而不甘；但凯尔没有放手，而是精准地撞上了他那一点。  
埃里克嘶吼出声。继续这样下去他必然会丧失所有自制力，然而这不是他脑中想到的第一件事——他只想要高潮。  
凯尔准确地顶着他的G点，两只手攥住他的手腕，计算着脉搏，以防自己玩得太过。然而埃里克能感觉到的只是体内重复的脉动，那震感自下而来，往上把他吞噬，直到他的身体化为一点漩涡，中心是明亮的一点火焰，干净而冰冷，简直要把他裹胁住直到他化为灰烬。  
“埃里克……”有人扯开他眼前的布，他急切地回过头，迎上对方的吻。柔软的嘴唇交缠在一起，舌尖交缠，分享了鸡尾酒的味道。  
“啊，啊，啊，啊——”他无法自制地在对方连续的冲撞下溃不成军，就这样射了出来：手被按在墙上，腿被抵在墙和对方之间，全身渗着汗水。  
凯尔把头抵在他的颈上，轻轻的呼吸声缠绕着他，达到了高潮。两人的呼吸之间，草莓的味道经久不去。  
————  
埃里克和凯尔侧身躺在床上，轻柔地接吻。凯尔的手搭在埃里克的尾椎，不时扫动一下。埃里克的手臂搭在凯尔的脖颈下，支撑着两个人的重量。四只脚垂在床尾，亲昵地搭在一起。  
“已经是下午了，”凯尔别起埃里克落下的头发，“还行吗？”  
“我还能射，”埃里克平淡地说，躲过凯尔佯装的一击，“说真的，那些体能训练可不是白瞎的。”  
“那就好，”凯尔收回手，“我想试试……”  
“你这句话让我倒霉多少次了，“埃里克别开脸。  
”水池那次不算。”凯尔说，把手往下探。  
”水池那次不算。”埃里克附和道。  
凯尔的手因为农活变得粗糙了，但他的手势很细致，并不让人感到难受。他的手有技巧地擦过下侧的系带，留下酸麻的触感，又擦过会阴，轻轻一按，带来一串电击似的感受。  
埃里克感受着高潮慢慢积累起来，最终他的脑子一片空白。凯尔的手好像热液一样把他的下体包裹住，直到最终的喷发快要来临。  
这时，凯尔却收回手，掐了一把他的龟头。埃里克不满地喊出声，凯尔却已经撤回手，把它在床单上揉了揉。  
“这就是你要试的东西？”埃里克挑了挑眉。  
“之后才是我要试的东西。”凯尔笑了笑。  
他跳下床，不知从哪里拿回一个热水袋，挤在了埃里克的臀部下面。埃里克直起身来，把热水袋调整到比较舒服的位置。  
凯尔趴在他身上，向前滑动了两英寸，把胳膊放在了他两边的肩膀上。他的身体平坦地贴在了埃里克身上，脊椎挺直，大腿紧贴，慢慢往下插入。开始上下抽插后，全部的重量落在了埃里克的肩膀上。然后，他又向前挪了半英寸，让埃里克把腿抬起夹住他，施加轻微的压力。  
两人找到节奏后就开始了协调的运动。上下抽动中快感慢慢积累起来，让人发出叹息声。缓慢温和的摇晃中，埃里克听到了自己的呻吟声。  
凯尔把脸贴上他的脸颊，任由他的手指从上而下抚过自己的背部。当他的手到达凯尔的头部时，埃里克用手指指肚摩擦过对方的头皮，一把把他拉过来，吻了下去。  
温和的感觉慢慢在吻中积累，埃里克感觉自己就快要——  
凯尔支起身，抽了出来，顺势还捏一一把他的龟头。  
“你搞什么鬼。”埃里克说。  
“据说冷却多次之后人可以射很多。”凯尔捏捏鼻梁。  
“所以你就在我身上做实验。”  
“是啊。”凯尔低下头吻住他，摸过他发鬓，“因为我可以。”  
他们换了个姿势，正正经经地用传教士体位做起来。“这样有种禁断的感觉”。埃里克咬着牙，用力摆动着身体，发誓不让凯尔再打断这一切，同时他还要把对方也搞到高潮，彻底断绝对方脑子里的奇思异想。他缩紧了下身，拉下凯尔的头吻上去，在凯尔细致的回吻和接连的撞击后终于达到了高潮，而凯尔也低鸣一声射了出来。  
确实射了很多。  
————  
夜色下，轻柔的晚风吹拂进来。凯尔给埃里克递了毛巾，让他擦干净汗水。  
两人赤裸裸地站在地毯上，吹着晚风，伴着苹果派喝干了剩余的鸡尾酒。埃里克拉拉凯尔的手，重又倒回了床上。  
他摸索着摆好姿势，让凯尔的头落在自己的双腿之间，而他也是如此。他支起身，把头发往后梳一梳，低下头，张大嘴巴，含住下方那人的阴茎。  
凯尔一边轻轻戳动着，一边用自己的舌头舔过埃里克软垂的阴囊。对方紧绷的肌肉在夕阳的冷光下显出漂亮的弧度，又在他的触碰下放松下来。  
埃里克开始了吮吸和舔舐，尽力用自己的口腔容纳下对方的阴茎。感受着身体逐渐积起的温度，他张开嘴，润湿对方的阴茎，加大了吞吐的深度。  
埃里克逐渐感受到下巴的僵硬。就在这时，凯尔换了节奏，开始细细地舔弄对方的会阴，一路舔到穴口，轻轻用舌头转了个圈，伸了进去。  
埃里克感受着喉咙深处的震颤感。他的胸膛发出嗡鸣声，深深含入对方的阴茎。颤动的感觉传遍了两人的身体，凯尔勾起舌尖，刺入对方的穴口，撩过那团软肉。他加大了力度，一边用手快速地撸动对方的阴茎，一边用舌头穿刺，发出啧啧的声音。如是几下后，埃里克感到一股白光逐渐从他的身体里溢出来，包裹住他，穿透了他。  
凯尔擦干肚子上的精液，扯下床单，扔到地上。床单下是一席干净的被褥。他从那里摸出一个草绿色的玩具，在埃里克眼前晃了晃：“还记得这个吗。”  
“我以为我们以前说好不用工具的。”埃里克挑眉。  
“相信我，你会喜欢这个的。”凯尔拿起那个假阳具，平躺下来，无视了埃里克说的：“反正不会比你更喜欢。”  
埃里克按着凯尔的手势伏在对方身上。凯尔轻轻用手指打开对方松软的穴口，把假阳具硕大的头部塞了进去。柔软的胶质在进入后弯折开来，看上去镶嵌得满满当当，但明显还有更多空间，因为当凯尔伸进又一根手指，轻轻在对方体内寻找着那一点时，食指顺遂地进去了。  
埃里克明白了他要做什么：“不可能的，凯尔。”  
”不试一下怎么知道呢，“凯尔笑了笑，又加入一根手指，“刚刚已经帮你好好准备过了。”  
埃里克叹了口气，努力适应着加入的又一根手指。最终，当滞涩感被热度取代，凯尔收回了手，把假阳具的位置抬高，又控制着它不会滑脱，然后用自己的阴茎抵住穴口的下面，轻轻挤了进去。  
“呃啊。”埃里克忍住自己的呜咽声。那种滞涩感又回来了，从连接点开始，把他逐渐吞没。他强忍着难受感，让自己的呼吸平复下来，以习惯凯尔的进入。  
“啊——”凯尔完全进入后，他解脱地呼出一口气。终于不用忍受那种阻塞感了。凯尔下身不再动作，伸长手臂，拿住假阳具，有节奏地抓住它冲刺起来。感受着下身肿胀的感觉，埃里克握紧拳头，嘶哑地发出呻吟，让汗水落在被褥上。  
“埃里克，”对方叫出他的名字，“留下来吧。让我让你留下来。”  
我已经留下来了。埃里克这样想，口中发出不成句的呻吟；他俯在对方汗津津的身上，任由快感把自己带上云顶之上的仙境。那里有绿树、白雾和湍急的瀑布。水流冲刷着他赤裸的身体，洗去他手上的血水和脏污。  
“我会留下。”他在幻境里说出口。不知有没有人听见。一阵暖流打入他的身体，他失去了意识。  
————  
十七年前

“我明白你说的那些，但我真不觉得战争是个好主意，它只是加速了事情恶化的进程。”凯尔在山坡上一边卖力地骑着脚踏车，一边和斯坦争执着，“而且战争从来没有好结果。”  
“你听上去像个老奶奶，”斯坦汗津津的脸因为用力踩脚踏车绷得通红，“无论如何，你必须尊重那些愿意为国效力的人吧。”  
“啊，你非要用战争毁了我的暑假不可啊，士兵，”凯尔半真半假地抱怨道，得到的回复是“得了吧，小妞。”  
本来是朋友的争执，不知为何最终演变成了一场打斗，最终两人身上都沾满了草灰，好在头没有破。  
“我什么都不会说，”斯坦抢先说，凯尔叹了口气，打了下好友的肩膀：“我也不会告诉他们我们打架了。”  
“喂，你们两个小孩，不要站在路中间！”两人匆忙骑开了。

吃过晚饭后，凯尔钻进房间，躺在了床上。他当然要做超级英雄，因为他的超能力，大家从小就是这样看他的。但他不想做发起战争的人，那他要做什么呢？  
对了，他可以做结束战争的人。不，他要阻止战争来临，用尽一切办法。这就是他的目标，他要成为这样的超级英雄。  
“凯尔，夜宵！”快要睡着时，一声叫喊把他惊醒了。他把自己的日记收在书底下，快步走到房间门口，应声下了楼。  
————  
四年前

“埃里克，这块铁饼飞出去，纽约那边会有人惨死在下面吧。”他的最后一任看护，政府和他之间的桥梁，将要卸任的麦德琳走上前来，把手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“我不敢相信他们居然用那块毯子作布景，”他气极地抬手，“我很确定纽约那个人死有余辜。”  
麦德琳叹了口气：“你不能一直这样。”  
“我知道，”他耸耸肩，“所以我要脱离政府，成为独立的超级英雄。”  
“联盟怎么办？”  
“我会带着他们一起独立。”  
麦德琳叹了口气：“我当初告诉你注射实验的秘密不是为了这个。我是希望你……”  
“但这就是结果。”埃里克转过身。  
“总有一天，”麦德琳慢慢地说，“你会成为一个顶天立地的人，拥有自己的事业、爱情、雄心壮志。在那一天之前，最重要的是停止下一代实验英雄的诞生。但在那之后，你觉得你做的还会是现在做的这些事吗?”  
“我明白的，”埃里克避重就轻，扶住她的肩膀，“拍了一天，你也累了，我送你回去。”  
总有一天，我会成为自己想成为的人。他想，那一刻到来后，我不会再后悔，不会再犹豫。我会保护好所有人，再也不让悲剧发生。  
在那一天到来前，他会准备好一切，直到最终的那一秒。  
是什么时候开始，有了这样的理想呢？  
或许就在走出房间的那一瞬间吧。  
————  
三年前

“我以为犹太人都很有眼色。”埃里克把钥匙抛给对方，心里也在打鼓。他不知道自己为什么心血来潮，觉得把他的人身安全拱手送给自己的受害者是好事。或许他只是不担心自己的超能力，他这样想。  
凯尔接过钥匙，抬起头，看了他一眼。那一眼让他有些害怕，就好像对方发现了什么他不知道的事情，而且不打算让他知道是什么。  
“谢谢。”凯尔这样说，收回了手。他出去时带上了门。  
埃里克躺倒在办公桌后，把脚翘起来，开始静静地回想钥匙这个名词他是在哪一天、哪一张卡片上学到的。是了，在他勒毙那一个教他“爱”的幼教后，他们又派了一个年轻的老师来教他基本概念，比如“美国”“荣誉”“家”，还有“钥匙”。  
“为什么我没有房间的钥匙？我住在这里，这里不是我的’家’吗？”他抬起头这样问，自己也不清楚想不想知道答案。  
“等你长大了，有了自己建立的’家’，你就会有’钥匙’了。你还可以把它给你的家人，让他们也住进这个’家’。”在微型麦克风阻止她之前，年轻老师笑了笑，用手抚过他的脸庞。  
埃里克闭上眼睛，屏蔽掉了这段不相干的回忆。

11.  
凉风从窗外吹拂进来，钻入温暖的被褥。埃里克在被子里翻了个身，挨到了一副结实的身体。这是什么？他的手先于意识行动，攥住对方的头发，揽过他的头，交换了一个迷迷糊糊的吻。  
凯尔支起身，拉大窗户，在十月的晨风中伸了个懒腰，背上的肌肉渐次舒展开来。他回头看向用枕头挡住脸的埃里克，笑道：“该起床了，今天秋收。”  
“这么快就半年了。”埃里克叹道。从他们被应聘到那家农场，开始帮忙做农活已经半年；相对的，离离开联盟是七个月；同样，离在犯罪现场对凯尔伸出手大约十个月。  
他伸出手，让凯尔拽自己起来。  
————  
开车去农场的路上，两人遇见了搭车客。  
年轻的男孩散发着几周没洗澡的气味，一边道谢一边把行李搬上后尾箱。他看上去才二十出头，却已经在路上奔波了几年。别人看了会一笑置之的那些书籍，对他来说却是心灵的瑰宝。他把它们实践于生活之中，在沙发和货车之间辗转过日子，至今已经游历了十多个国家。  
他刮刮自己棕色鼻子：“谢谢你们了。到处农忙，我都不知道今天能不能搭到车。货车司机这个季节都被要求不许载人。”  
“我们只是普通人。”凯尔拍了拍后尾箱，把它关上，“你说你要去哪家相近的农场来着？”  
“xx农场。”埃里克和年轻人同时应声。  
凯尔抱歉地笑笑：“我只是一时忘了。”  
————  
凯尔在金灿灿的玉米田里走着，手指不时掠过结实的玉米杆。金黄的玉米粒，饱满的胞衣，青翠的玉米梗在他身后摇曳。风吹拂着田地，卷起一阵阵绿色的波浪。  
远远的地平线那边，太阳才刚刚爬到天空之中。有人在田里用碳和火焚烧死去的作物，烟雾和气味一直飘动到这边。老伯摇着扇子纳凉，往垃圾桶里咳了口痰，看着火势慢慢加大。  
凯尔慢慢地渡步，终于扒开最后一丛玉米，从玉米叶中现身。头上传来嗡嗡声，他抬头一看，是白色的飞机呼啸而过，掀起又一波绿浪。  
飞机的红光远去了，只剩下平静的玉米田。  
“熟透了。”埃里克从他身后走出，手指抚过青翠的玉米胞衣。凯尔点点头，笑了笑。  
————  
自家田的玉米数量不多，赶在十点太阳升起前就用小型拖拉机收割完了。农场主入篮，点数，准备按清单运出去；埃里克和凯尔被隔壁田的人租去收割玉米了。  
凯尔在前头开着大型收割机，埃里克在左侧开着斗车接收。一望无垠的玉米田里，玉米和杆子从收割机里喷涌而出，落入斗车敞开的大斗里。  
凯尔专心地操纵着面前的无数个操作杆，小心地与埃里克一同转过又一个弯。他的拇指轻轻敲打着空的操作杆。  
有惊无险地转弯后，他们进入了返程。凯尔想了想，忽然对着传音装置说：“我们之后要去哪儿？”  
“我听不到。”埃里克在发动机的隆隆声中支起耳朵。  
凯尔加大声音：“我只是想知道，收获季结束后你还想留在这里吗？你想去哪？”  
埃里克吼回去：“这里、哪里，都可以。”  
两架金色的机器穿过田地，留下扁平的绿痕。凯尔停好发动机，打开门跳下车，开始清点玉米的重量。  
玉米从斗中倾洒而出，装满了分类箱。他用手拾起一粒洒出的玉米，很饱满，看来今年会有好收成了。  
————  
星期天的集市上，应季的玉米、白菜、茄子堆得高高的，从各家铺头冒出头来。游客和当地人在草坪上悠闲地走动着，不时翻过一个个圆滚滚的作物查看。  
/玉米一蒲式耳一刀/农场主的铺子前摆着这样的红色标语。他自己悠哉悠哉得躺在风扇后，和太太聊着天。  
订单里的玉米都已经送走了，这是剩下的玉米。玉米一个个歪牙裂嘴、缺斤少两，堆在果篮里。  
“您的玉米。”埃里克递出手上的塑胶袋，擦擦手指上沾到的汁液。他转过头，发现凯尔没影了。

集市的边缘地带，凯尔注视着面前装束古老的老奶奶，听她开口：“年轻人，我知道你的来处，也知道你的去处，你有兴趣听吗？”  
“我要去哪？”凯尔拾起她铺上的一个茶具摆饰，有一搭没一搭地应和着。  
“你前方的路很开阔，”老奶奶用枯木一般苍老的声音说，“身后也有回去的地方。往前走还是留在此处，是你的抉择。”

埃里克抬头，看见凯尔在对面的铺子朝他招手。他向农场主告了个假，走过去，冷不防被他一把拉住，轻轻松松地拽走了。  
“我们去个好地方。”凯尔拉着他的手，笑着说。一股电流从手心传来，把他的心脏震得麻痹。埃里克装作无事发生，跟着他走了。  
集市边缘的铺子里，穿着灰色亚麻衣服的老奶奶看了看新来的顾客，吹了吹杯子里的冷茶，小心地用勺子分出里面的茶叶。埃里克低头看向她面前的数十样物什，有做工粗糙的木削洗澡鸭子、羊毛的白色手织围巾、玉米状的长草帽、陈旧的积灰的茶具。  
“老人家，”凯尔对她笑了笑，“我觉得我们家里需要点装饰。你有适合的东西推荐吗？”  
老奶奶颤颤巍巍地指向她身侧的数十个挂坠。其中一个是罗盘状，上面是星星点点的贝壳、和一个蓝色的塑料眼睛：“这和我刚刚说的很搭调。”  
“你有什么想要的吗？”埃里克摇摇头，把眼睛从凯尔那个救生圈挂坠上移开。老奶奶顿了顿，在古旧的物什中翻找了一下，小心地握住一件，用拳头递来：“年轻人，我觉得这个很适合你。”

拳头张开，是两枚木质的、钥匙形状的护身符。  
————  
“他们哪去了？”农场主太太开大风扇，转身发现铺子里少了两个人。  
“做年轻人的事情去了吧。”农场主翻拣着剩下的玉米，把好的放在上层，拍去上面的不明黏质。  
这半年来，他和埃里克、凯尔几乎天天一起干活，也渐渐了解了他们。埃里克很保守，谈起过去总是说得很模糊，只说自己是从小在军校里长大的，所以学过一些体术。到这里是因为和好友凯尔约定了要经历一番外面的世界，至于怎么和凯尔认识的：“工作”，让农场主惊讶了一番原来凯尔居然也在军队里工作过。  
“你们将来打算一直呆在这里吗？”  
他总是笑笑，把主题扯到拖拉机和农耕上，开始细致地问农场主技术上的问题，让人不禁好奇这样一个出色的青年为什么总是避免谈到未来相关的计划。  
“这种事情，”埃里克抵不过逼问时说，“到时候自然就知道了。计划得太细致也不是好事，对吗？”  
与之相对的，凯尔热情开朗，说起农田耕作都了解得很多，可见是从小在小城镇里长大的。这里的狗都很喜欢他，包括农场主家那只恶犬。“啊，其实我也蛮惊讶的。”凯尔眉眼弯弯，笑着摸摸狗狗的头。农场主觉得他其实并不惊讶。  
他身上总有种隐姓埋名的大家公子气质，谦逊又锋芒毕露。从他嘴里问出话来比从埃里克那里更难。  
“年轻人嘛，”农场主最终意味深长地说，“总会有他们自己的未来。”  
太太笑了笑，没有管他突然的感慨，继续去招呼客人了。

12\. 结局：  
半年后

福斯克在线报道：距梅芙女王和深海、火车头、玄色、透明人半年前一起脱离政府，自创superbestheroes联盟以来，发生了哪些变化呢？让我们来一探究竟。

火车头在最后一次友谊赛后宣布退休，将世界第一快的桂冠让给了年轻的冲击波。战败后，他在后台被拍到和三个月前公开的女友魔爪女有说有笑，并无气馁征兆，让人好奇他的隐退是否另有隐情。  
“不不不，我绝对出了全力，”和女友环游世界前火车头放出了最后的视频声明，“但隐退确实是有个人原因在里面。简单来说，为了下一代，只能好好生活了。”  
手机摄像头前，火车头握住女友的手，轻轻一吻。

自从半年前加入superbesthero联盟，透明人回应道，他有了更多时间和女儿相处，对此他感到“十分满足”。  
放出的居家照片（隐去了关键信息）里，他和女儿一起扔飞盘给白毛的拉布拉多，让女儿用脚拉弓射箭，使用能力顶着悬空的女儿在游乐园里走，吓坏了不少年轻夫妇，但孩子们对此惊奇不已，分分环绕在他们周围。  
“总的来说，”透明人保持着透明状态对照相机说，“我没希求过更好的工作待遇了。”

深海投身国际动物保护联盟，致力于拯救受困、搁浅、被残忍买卖与杀害的海洋动物。他透露未来会投注更多精力于此之上，有可能因此退居联盟二线。  
“你看，这里有龙虾、螃蟹、青花鱼、鲶鱼……”推着购物车在超市里行走的深海忧郁地说，“我能做的很少很少。但我相信只要我坚持下去，海产动物回到原居地的一天终会到来。”  
他推开摄像头，开始和工作人员讲价：“不，龙虾要活的，谢谢。”

半年前，在脱离政府后，经过短暂的露面打击犯罪（在面具之后），玄色与美国侠、超感侠一同失踪了。美国侠和超感侠据传是去执行机密的威胁任务了，那么玄色又去做什么了呢？  
三天前，有人自称在拉斯维加斯的赌场边看到了相似打扮的人的踪迹：“我还没回过神来，就有人突然从天而降，把那个抢劫犯海扁了一顿。那个犯人被打得好惨啊。然后那个人就直接飞走了。”  
临了，他加了一句：“对了，那个黑衣人手上还拿着筹码呢。”

梅芙女王声明未来一年将在地方巡回，致力于打击地方犯罪。她宣布所有的巡回资金来源于网站上的粉丝捐赠，并不依附于地方财阀。  
四个月前加入联盟的地方女英雄星光将与她一同参与巡回。在联盟老将多数退休或不明下落的情况下，星光一跃而起，成为了superbestheroes的主力。通过电眼和巨力，她在纽约和各地来回打击犯罪，成为了罪犯眼中的强力克星。  
两人在月前公开情侣关系，收获了无数赞叹与祝福。  
梅芙女王声明：“战斗是一切胜利前的必备过程”

政府再次声明新一代超级英雄的不再诞生与流行的说法：化合物、外星人、注射实验无关，流言中的梅芙女王对此作出的抗争也纯属无稽之谈：政府与联盟在分体前后都一直保持着友好的关系。  
梅芙女王的回应是：“我们走过了一段艰难的时期。或许以后不会再有超级英雄的诞生。” 给镜头的一个警告的眼神，“但在有生之年，我们会守护好这个世界，和你们大家一起。”  
报道到此结束。  
————  
四月的夜晚，热气已经开始侵袭住所。埃里克和凯尔走出公寓，在夜色下吹着晚风，并肩而行，两枚相似的木质钥匙落在了衬衫下。  
走进冰激凌店，两人排在了一群孩子身后。“帮我要一球青柠、香草、巧克力，筒装，不要碎。”埃里克说完渡出了店，点燃一支烟，低头吸了一口。  
凯尔在十分钟后走出，挤了挤他的肩膀：“你要的味道都没了，我给你找了相近的。”埃里克不动声色地用勺子从他的筒里挖走一大块，加到自己的筒上。  
挂在店门的风铃在来回的开开关关中发出叮玲玲的声音。孩子的欢笑声传了出来。  
“从进联盟那天开始我就一直很好奇，”凯尔吃完手里所剩无多的冰激凌，问道：“为什么玄色总是裹住全身？”  
埃里克耸耸肩，舔了舔手上的圆筒：“我也不知道，没关心过这个。”  
那是因为，凯尔默默想，他是你的反制剂。  
”从出生开始就设定好了，”梅芙女王慢条斯理地说，“一模一样的能力，一模一样的水平。一个本体，一个替代品。替代品永远不会被推到台前，除非本体失控。”她按灭手上的烟：“可惜本体从没失控过，替代品也就没有了出场的机会。”  
凯尔当时还没听埃里克说过注射实验的事，当然不会明白对方的回答。等他终于明白过来，时机已经过去，再无法求证了。  
梅芙女王选择了告诉自己而不是埃里克，是否也是因为预测到了什么呢？

如果埃里克不知道，这样保持下去最好。

“梅芙女王要来了，”他转换了话题，“三周后她巡回到这个小镇。门票之前我们工作过的农场主有，你要去看吗？”  
“她和星光，”他淡淡地补充，“我们也可以那样。”  
虽然政府会不会放过美国侠还不知道。两人同时想。  
“说真的，”凯尔把手别在脑后，“一年了。想过回去吗？”

昏暗的街道上，埃里克顿住了。成千上万的星星在冷风中闪烁；风铃发出连续的颤音。  
埃里克伸出手，轻轻用指头把之前的烟捻灭。  
最终，他听见自己的声音从远远的地方传来：“如果我想回去，我会回去的。”  
他转过头，看向凯尔说：“你不也是一样？你我都有自由选择权。现在，我想休息一下，等到美国侠这个名字被忘记。”

朔风吹来，卷走了孩子们穿透墙壁的笑语。

凯尔轻轻喘了口气，放下自己都不知道的一块心中大石。他笑了笑，摸了摸自己的脸，开始取笑道：“然后你也要蒙着脸吗？”顺势躲过对方的一击。  
埃里克听着自己的笑声把两人一点点淹没。打打闹闹中，两人消失在了街道上。  
————  
郁郁葱葱的草上站满了人。农场拉起了铁丝网，限制出入场人数，以防发生踩踏事故。场内，斗篷、遮阳伞、小吃摊遍地都是，小孩子们穿着超级英雄制服，挥动着手里的荧光棒，眼巴巴地等待着梅芙女王出场。  
小吃摊上，烤棉花糖被串得高高的，滴下滚烫的焦糖。一阵阵清香被吹到场地各处，引来大批的年轻人。  
梅芙女王站在后台，和星光交换了一个吻，由对方帮自己拉上制服的拉链。摆脱了政府强制的高开衩，她看上去清爽而自然。  
梅芙女王静静地看着星光给自己上妆。自从联盟独立已经快七个月，她想要的生活终于被争取到自己手里。虽说，外星人的消失导致五号化合物产量的骤减，让政府无法再开展大规模试验也是原因之一。而她在之后研究出方法，只用微量的化合物也能保证英雄的超能力的稳定，而且不会造成兴奋和致瘾，又是另一回事了。  
轻轻拉住女友的手，梅芙女王微笑了一下，两人一同走出了化妆间。  
————  
山坡最高处的临时演出台上，彩色的灯光落在了幕布上方。一只手轻轻扯开幕布，穿着低开衩制服的梅芙女王拉着星光的手出场了。  
“女英雄万岁！”星光听到台下的呼唤，举高手臂笑出声来。  
“大家都知道，”她试了试麦克风，说，“我和梅芙女王经过很多阻力，终于向大家公开了感情状态。多谢了，公关人士们。”台下传来笑声，“最后，我想说的只是，不管是不是超级英雄，都要为自己的选择付出，因为就像我女朋友说的，没有战斗就没有胜利。”  
台下传来一阵阵浪涌似的欢呼。人潮从后往前骚动起来，黑压压的小旗子盖住了人身和草坪。  
“联盟的未来，”梅芙女王说，“不是个未知数。我们会和政府合作打击犯罪，但我们自有一套独立系统，寻找、锁定、分配罪案，无论大小、远近，我们都会把正义呈送给你们。”  
梅芙女王朝台下挥挥手，带上一个微笑。虽然逞了口舌之利，她知道联盟走上合理的道路还要很长时间。但是既然踏出了第一步，后面的路无论多难也要走下去。  
星光侧过身，看向挥着手的女友。自从加入联盟以来，她看着梅芙一天天成长为名正言顺的领袖，带领组织走上了多样化的道路。虽然有蛛丝马迹，比如她家中成吨的藏酒和到处都是的私烟透露出她的过去或许不是那么一帆风顺，但她明白现在拥有的这位像钻石原石一样精粹的本质，也有信心终有一天把过去的她发掘出来，掸去上面的尘埃。  
“在火车头退休、透明人半退休、深海大部分精力投入动物保护、玄色离开执行机密任务的情况下，联盟面临着艰巨的挑战。不再有新一代超能力者的诞生，意味着年轻一代的超能力者无需在意社会眼光，可以自行决定自己的出路，而不一定要成为超级英雄。然而我还是想发声，想和我们站在一起的年轻人们，不过来自哪里，欢迎加入我们！”  
梅芙女王拉起星光的手，向台下的欢呼表示致谢，“而所有的老朋友们，这里永远是你们的家。”她看向主摄像头，再次深深鞠躬。  
“只要你想，永远都可以回来。”  
台下，小孩拉拉妈妈的手，“妈妈，妈妈，你看那个姐姐哭了。”妈妈擦擦脸，笑道：“她是梅芙，是个厉害的英雄。”  
————  
帐篷前，凯尔递回望远镜给埃里克。埃里克举高望远镜，专注地看着梅芙女王站在发言台上，开始体术展示，手势平稳。  
“这样的结果你当初想象得到吗？”凯尔说，“如果你当时成功领导联盟脱离政府，估计无法像她一样往这个方向做到极致吧。”  
“她是我不是的一切。”埃里克看着昔日的恋人，回应道。  
“你也听到了，只要你想随时都可以回去。”凯尔刚说完，便感到肩膀一沉。  
低头看，埃里克靠在了他颈上，低声说：“太阳太晃了，借我靠一会。”  
凯尔笑了笑，收紧放在对方腰上的手：“好。”

夜色里，凯尔给一直看到睡着的埃里克拉上毯子。

演出到雨开始时都没有停。

番外：

六月时，埃里克和凯尔轮换着开车去附近的海滩。轮到埃里克时，他轻轻用手敲着方向盘，想着一个熟悉的调子。好像是爵士，关于一段失去的爱，指代过世的儿子，但总被听者误以为是爱人。  
车开到半路死了火。埃里克停下车，两人一起下车查看。一个轮胎扁了。  
”没办法了，“凯尔说，”赶在上高速前换轮胎吧。”  
他取下备胎，顶住坏掉的轮胎。用了点办法，升高千斤顶支撑住车，让它和地面保持九十度。  
埃里克递来扳手，凯尔努力把车盖转下来。然后他一点点把轮胎升高，直到它从地面悬空。  
使用十字扳，他拆下螺母，换好了轮胎。  
凯尔擦擦汗，正准备放东西，却听到一个微弱的女声：“你好，请问可以让我们搭个便车吗？”  
————  
“真是太感谢了！我们搭的车中途在高速爆胎了，我们没有别的路可以出去，只能等高速路警把我们带走。高速上是搭不到便车的。”女孩说。  
“我们只是想去看海。”男孩笑了笑，拉了拉她的手。  
“我们也一样，”凯尔说，“只是去看海而已。”  
他们继续往前开。城市的风景擦过了车窗。人们在街上行走着，踏过高楼投下的密布的阴影。凯尔开过越来越多沙尘的道路，看着视野逐渐变得宽阔，抵达了海边的停车场。婉拒了年轻男女一起走的邀约，停下车，凯尔目视着他们有说有笑、蹦蹦跳跳地走了。  
下了车，柔软的沙粒沾上了两人的裤子。

凯尔从车里搬出太阳伞，跟着埃里克，一起往沙滩去。  
夏季的风吹遍了两人的全身，埃里克低头架上太阳眼镜，转手递给凯尔一副：“小心以后老花眼。”  
凯尔戴好眼镜，跟着走到一个太阳最猛的位置，把太阳伞往伞座一插，调整好角度，开始放太阳椅。椅子是条纹布质的，由七条木头支撑起来，正好倾斜成懒人角度。  
沙滩上，人开始多了起来。太阳向天正中央摸去，大批举着太阳伞和润肤露的人开始开车到达。  
两人布置好摆设，又翻找出不少东西：烧烤架、火石。凯尔从车上搬来炭、火油、点火棒，埃里克从大包里取出长刀和细叉。  
食物有热狗、汉堡、肉饼、面包，水果有菠萝、芒果、柠檬，洋葱和去了头和虾线的虾放在最里面。蔬菜有蘑菇、香菇、玉米、青椒、土豆、西葫芦、萝卜……埃里克扫了凯尔一眼，凯尔最终沉声说：“反正吃得完。”  
临了，找不到竹签了。埃里克在包里翻了半天，连过期的发票都找到了，还是没有发现一枚签子。凯尔跑回车上，在一堆大西瓜中扒扒拣拣，最终在坐垫底下捞出几个看上去就很重的金属签子，想着毕竟好过树枝，把它们拿在了手上。  
凯尔锁好车门跑回去，远远就看见埃里克手拿着一排竹签，正笑着和一个伞插在附近的女孩子聊着天。  
听见声音，埃里克转过头，笑了笑：”有人借我们签。”

女生羞涩地笑笑，挥了下手：“我在旁边烧烤，刚好有多的竹签，没事的。”

这时，她身后窜起一束火苗。几人惊呼出声，连忙用外套扑灭了裙子上的火。扑倒过程中，女生烤炉上的食物进了沙。她看了看，说：“没事，我还有其他的。”  
埃里克摆摆手：“也有我们的责任。不嫌弃就一起吃吧。”  
女孩准备了s’more，由棉花糖、巧克力和原麦饼干组成的烧烤点心。她把纸壳放在底层，在上面放了点木炭，扇了一会，等到木炭着火，再加炭棒；所有炭都成灰红色时，她盖上烧烤架，把饼干沿着裂缝掰成小正方形，巧克力也掰成同样的稍小的方形，放在饼干上。接着她拾起一枝细叉，扎起一球棉花糖，伸到火上，烤出金黄色。  
埃里克拾起巧克力饼干，让她可以把棉花糖放在上面，再取出另一片饼干盖到棉花糖上用力压住；然后女生把细叉取出，s’more就完工了。  
热棉花糖球被压扁，稍稍融化了下面的巧克力；女生咬下一口，惊喜地赞叹起来。  
她把后面做的s’more分给他们，凯尔咬了一口，清香入喉。看向那一边，埃里克已经很干脆地开始烤起下一个s’more了。  
几人分吃完这道点心后，开始把各自的水果、蔬菜、肉类摆上烤架。女生把自己的烤架也拉了过来。  
“肉是腌过的，”凯尔说，“不过我们也带了盐和胡椒。”  
“我带了孜然。”女生拍拍手。  
埃里克给香肠划了几个小口子，用泡好的竹签串住，放上烤架。凯尔给玉米抹上黄油，让黄油均匀地分布在玉米粒之间，关上小盖子。  
女孩小心地把小鸡翅串好，放在烤肉旁边。生菜沙拉放在一边，作为饭前的开胃小菜。最后放上鱼排，就收工了。  
一边吃着烧烤，两人一边聊着天。孜然站在用蔬果调好的肉上，很美味。说着，女孩提到了不远处的椰子摊：“一个椰子这么大。”说着用手比划了一下。  
“能麻烦你帮我们看下伞吗？”凯尔问，“我们很快回来。”  
“当然当然，”女孩擦擦嘴，说。  
凯尔拍拍埃里克的肩膀，两人一同走出了伞下，留下一摊子烤好的食物。  
”我想去买椰子，“凯尔说，“青的那种。”  
“我有小刀，”埃里克回应。  
走过漫长的沙滩，踩过松散的黄沙，埃里克渡到了海浪边。银灰色的浪涛拍打着惨白的岩石，在雾一般轻浮的云层下。白色的一簇簇浪花密密地涌来，冲刷着海岸线。埃里克提着鞋子，赤脚踩在沙滩上。面前是一只鸟，谨慎地啄着沙粒中的贝壳。  
凯尔从摊子边朝他招招手，他沿着蓝色的沙面走过去。  
”看，“凯尔捧给他三个青色的椰子。个头小小的，扁头扁脑。  
两人捧着椰子回去，肩膀不时挨蹭着。凯尔低下头，鸭舌帽下露出一卷红发。  
太阳伞那边，有人朝他们招了招手。

女生看着椰子，连连道了几声谢。埃里克用刀撬开三个椰子壳，三人捧起椰青喝起来。

临近夕阳时分，女生招招手，收起伞和他们分别了。埃里克和凯尔往车里搬回工具，在车门前分吃了一个绿西瓜。凯尔建议两人去游泳。  
“太阳还在，”他说，“我们应该去游泳。”  
埃里克点点头。但是没有带泳装，所以只是拿了毛巾和泳镜，穿着常服往海边走去。  
冰冷的海浪前，埃里克用手试了下水温。他用手指贴上自己自己的脖子，量了量脉搏。  
凯尔会蛙泳，所以他尽量保持手脚动作分开，阻力最小的状态，体会漂浮的前进。蛙泳可以很自然的向前观察情况，身体动作也不像自由泳那样大，所以他游在前面。  
埃里克用自由泳跟在后面。大腿带动小腿，轻轻松松地击打着水面，在水上保持着平衡。手臂前后交叉，富于节奏，方便发力，同时频率比较慢，氧气需求少，以求阻力减少。每当波涛来时，他吐气只吐一点，以便背着波浪换气，用头遮挡住部分碎浪。  
远处，青色的波峰上，太阳挨近了海平面。一弦又一弦细碎的白浪冲刷过沙面，溺亡在离开海岸线的过程中。白色的瞭望塔矗立在山石之上，悄悄地记录着一切。有鸟飞翔在云间，撕开白纱般的云层。  
金色的夕阳光照流连在海水之上，染红了海面。埃里克和凯尔就在这样的浪花中前进，身披着夕阳的暖光，拥挤着冰冷的海水。  
凯尔停下来，靠在山石上，取下泳镜，在橙光中看向他。埃里克手脚并用，跟上凯尔，拍打着水面，大口地呼吸起来。

埃里克微微笑了笑，伸出手，拉住凯尔的手指。两人走近了对方，交换了一个吻。嘴唇在海浪之上相触，亲密地碰撞在一起，像是跳了一曲缠绵的舞。  
凯尔伸出舌头，轻轻掠过牙齿，擦过埃里克的舌面。埃里克推挤着闯入的舌头，与之交缠在一起，直到难解难分。他把手指插入那头红发中，拉扯起来，急促地呼吸着。  
凯尔伸出手，往下抚摸埃里克的阴茎，分开居下的包皮，擦入下面动作起来。每当他的手往上托起，埃里克就会露出痛苦的表情；而这只手往下放时，这痛苦又会转变为不满足。  
埃里克吻上对方，在一个轻吻后占据主动权，细致地用舌尖在凯尔嘴唇上描摹着，划过上面细小的沙粒。他翘起舌尖，分开对方渐渐张开的嘴，用舌尖勾勒过上面的穹顶，又掠过下方粗糙的舌面，游戏在一起。  
凯尔的手挪出了包皮，摸上了包皮侧面的系带，轻轻搔了一下。埃里克倒吸了一口冷气，握紧了他的肩膀。凯尔的手渐渐挪到了会阴，一路向着埃里克的穴口挪去。  
第一下触碰得到了温柔的紧缩。手指好像被水包裹住，控制不住地被推出来。埃里克那边，在凯尔的手放进去那一刻，他就有了一阵奇妙的感觉，那甜蜜的酥麻感好像溺水，几乎要把他吞噬。  
凯尔加快了节奏，向着那小小的节点冲撞而去。数下来回后，一股液体从秘处涌出，和浪一起把手指带出了体内。埃里克大口喘息着，脸涨得潮红。  
暖水中，凯尔揽住埃里克的腰，顺着浮力往上拉了拉，把他转了个身，反身按在岩壁上。他摩挲着埃里克的下体，分开他的腿，把阴茎对准了后方的洞口。几下磨蹭后，伴着双方剧烈的呼吸声，阴茎被放了进去。  
凯尔往后挪了挪，确定它不会滑脱，开始了抽插。埃里克用手抓紧了岩壁，感受到身后人与海浪的震撼感。他的手被另一双手从后面握住，贴在了岩石上。  
凯尔开始了轻柔的抽插。海浪中，他迅捷的动作被化为了缠绕般的温柔；两人的身体锁在一起，看上去就像是一人。他往上顶入距离开口六厘米的那个点，轻轻蹭过去，听到埃里克牙关的抽气。他大力动作起来，和着埃里克往后的摆身，努力要在水变冷前让两人发泄出来。  
埃里克向后贴上他的身体。一股淡淡的柔情忽然把他攥住，让他与海涛、夕阳、暖流交汇在一处。他感受着对方在他体内的动作，张开口，深深地吸着气，忍受着这剧烈的疼痛与欢愉。  
凯尔握紧对方的手，开始了最后的冲刺。埃里克在对方手里痉挛起来，在那阵液体抵达自己的内部之前就射了出来，下身过山车一般连续的放空感让他几乎头脑空白，身体一阵抽搐。凯尔呼了口气，掰过他的头吻起来。  
夕阳下，两人的身体紧紧地相贴着。凯尔用湿透的手抚过对方的脸，在下巴上留下最后一触，复又开始靠近。埃里克偏过头，迎上这个吻。  
————  
凯尔被推上联盟第八席时，他看着这个瘦小的红发男孩嗤之以鼻：一个在什么都有的环境里养尊处优长大的小孩，怎么可能了解作为超级英雄需要背负些什么？  
他从那样黑暗的地方走出来，并不希求向着光明面的人伸出求援的手。  
灭门案那天，他感受到的不是无助，而是一直以来就有的、对抗中的挫败感。他一定要赢，为了自由，不惜一切手段。  
然后，那个男孩出现了。埃里克向他伸出了手。  
一天天待在他身边，他看到了自己从没有过的、正常人的生活，也发现了自己留下的伤疤。而这一切虚假的和平都在真相揭露后的那一刀中，化为乌有。  
外星人的全部幻境消失后，他睁开眼，发现对方还在。那一刻，心里是庆幸的。  
为什么呢？他没再去想，无可奈何的接受了这一切。  
等有一天，他想，有一天他明白了，就真正有了离开的选择。  
————  
为什么要接过他伸出的手呢？凯尔无数次想过这个问题。  
是因为自己心底残存的一点恐惧？长久以来作为老好人的习惯？想把人从罪恶之中捞回来的目的？  
在他来得及理清这个问题前，感觉就变化了。  
为了搞明白这种变化，他留在了对方身边，比预计中的时间更长。  
虽然有点让人惊讶，但对方居然也没有做出其他抉择。  
所以未来的事，无论是分离、决断还是回归，就让它慢慢地来临吧。

Fin.

事件表：

第一部：

五十年前 外星人到来，提供五号化合物的源头：石碑

政府开始在新生儿身上做注射实验，寄希望于五号化合物能带给他们超能力

……

注射实验者威廉脱逃

埃里克于幼年接受注射，接受严密看管

埃里克成为知名英雄

联盟作为政府部门建立

凯尔被选为联盟英雄

性侵

飞机事件：埃里克尝试用激进手段带领联盟脱离政府

凯尔三年低迷期

本年 灭门案，政府尝试暗杀埃里克，埃里克意外变小，化名卡特曼

凯尔调查病子案

政府封锁美国侠失踪案情

凯尔调查威廉献祭杀人案，埃里克能力回复

外星人子民准备离开

石碑任务/暗杀尝试

外星神与凯尔和解，离开并带走五号化合物

凯胖协定退休

第二部：

出沙漠同居

四月下旬 农场工作；戒断

五月上旬 偶遇肯尼，埃里克出走复返回

十月上旬 丰收；梅芙女王率领联盟脱离政府

一年后 四月下旬 凯胖观看梅芙女王与星光演出

六月上旬 凯胖搬离原居地，并去海边度假


End file.
